A data center is a facility that holds telecommunication equipment, e.g., computers, servers, telecommunication devices, storage systems, security devices, and power supplies. A data center can occupy a room, a floor, or even an entire building. Usually, most of the equipment in a data center includes servers that are placed in racks. People can access the servers between the racks. In the data center, operation of the servers generates heat. In order to cool the servers, various air cooling systems are used. However, the air cooling systems consume a great amount of power.
It is in this context that various embodiments of the present invention arise.